


Begbie's Angel

by DoctorPandorica



Category: Trainspotting (1996)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flashbacks, Hints of Smut, crazy mother fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPandorica/pseuds/DoctorPandorica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet into the life of Begbie and my OC, Evangeline Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begbie's Angel

“I said get me a fucking cigarette."

I got off the couch with a huff and swiftly retrieved a pack of cigarettes from my purse and handed him one. He stared at it for a few seconds as if he didn't know what it was.

“What the fuck am supposed to do with that?”

Uggh if this had been any other time I’d of told him to stuff it up his ass, which turned into a shouting match that right now, I simply wasn’t in the mood for.

"When I ask for a cigarette, you light it, take a drag and then hand it to me. Don't make me tell you again."

Usually I would've gone off on him for even raising his voice to me; but, again I was just too fucking tried to give a fuck.

I scooped the cigarette up with a sigh; put it in between my lips as I fished out my lighter with the trucker babe looking like an angel on front and devil on back. Lit it, took a drag and then held it out to him. But, before he could take it from me I purpose fully dropped it and stomped it out with my one of my high heels. That showed that fucker,

"You fucking cunt" he snapped as I walked off back towards couch and lit a another cigarette for myself placing it between my lips, "One of these days you gonna fuckin get it"

"Let me guess" I smirked lounging on the couch in one of his football shirts and my stockings after kicking off my heels. , “Bang zoom straight to the moon”

Of course, I wasn't afraid of him and that's part of the reason I was and would always be his girl. One time he’d  gottin all shit faced and took a swipe at me at a pub and I decked him right in the eye, the bloody psycho fucking kissed me and said,

"That’s my fuckin girl"

As he lifted my legs so he could take his usually spot on the couch, I felt a little bad and pulled myself into his lap, so I was straddling him. And pulled his head to my mine went to kiss him but, instead placed the placed smoked the cigarette in his mouth .After which I attempted to escape the couch; however, he processed to loop an arm around my waist pulling me into his lap. I sighed in defeat and cuddled into his chest, while we watched the telly. It had dawned on me that he was dangerous; but, I could hold my own. I mean after all he was good to me and had been ever since we had met.

I can still remember him now in that club music booming, I had just gotten off the dance floor for a drink and before I knew it there he was giving me a once over on my ensemble. A pair of black pumps and a cocktail dress with mesh sleeves down to the wrist and deep V-neck. Normally, I would have kicked his ass for even looking at me; but, lucky for him he was hot and not to mention he nearly knocked the fuck out of a guy for trying to grope me even after I threatened him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_"You're a feisty wee thing", Begbie purred leaning into her with her back pressed again the wall behind her "You know what you need, someone to take of care of you, treat you right and a course fuck ya right good and proper."_

_"Someone like you ", Angel inquired with a sweet pout_

_"If you like"_

_"I might, you fuck people up like that guy often"_

_"Only when they deserve it"_

_"What you ya think I deserve?” Angel asked almost sheepishly_

_"I think that depends on what kinda girl you are"_

_“I’m normally very good but, lately I’ve been feeling very naughty”_

_“We’ll have to curb that behavior ” he growled playfully in her ear as his free hand snaked around to grab her ass as she giggles, “a few spankings ought to do the trick”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

He treats me like a princess and fucks me like a bloody champ. He had been my first and was a gentle lover, worshipping every square inch of me up until the ehh breaking point you might say. Then he was a bloody animal, not that I was complaining, I mean he was everything I had fantasied when all I had was Alice Cooper on the stereo and my trusty vibrator. Every chance he can get he'll have me in his lap hands kneading my ass ,rubbing my thighs as well as the rest of my stocking covered legs he loves so much.

 

I mean even for a girl my age I am extremely horny, not that it's my fault, you see as I had said I have this wee fetish for violence and aggression. And as it just so happens Franco is basically addicted to it all, now that's not to say the moment he tries to start something I get all hot and bothered every time. I do have self-control and a sense of morality for the poor buggers he tries to fuck up and the capability to calm him down. Usually just by coaxing him back over to me with a pout and flaunting my legs just enough that only he sees them and keep him distracted by putting all my attention on him. To be honest when he’s all in one of his moments, I’m the only one he’ll even try to listen to.

 

And as I walk silently back to the bed later that night he gives me swat on my ass, as he does whenever he sees it with in reach. I simply quite casually mind you slip into bed and try to fall asleep.

 

I don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that I can still feel his eyes boring into me even after I had slid of my stockings, one of his favorite fetishes had been those things, oh how he loved sliding those things off, taking his time. The very idea of him caressing my legs and slowly sliding my knickers down them as cold air hits me and he pulls me into his lap wet and wanton ,a familiar feeling of arousal returns, damn him all I wanted was to sleep.

 

I open my eyes to see him leering at me. He sits on the bed and slowly runs a callused hand up my stomach to cup one of my breasts .His thumb encircling the nipple coaxing a whimper and a gasp as he quickly flicked the hardened bud, earning a chuckle from him

 

"It's about time you woke up, princess."

 

As I watch him slide out of his boxers, I reflect on how much of a love hate relationship I had with that particular nickname that he has given me.

 

I stay on my back, he loves to see me cum which in turn, turns me on even more.

 

He spreads my legs and processed to work me up by rubbing me with just his hand, always the gentleman, before he slides into my body. My body rocks forcefully with his as he's exploring every square inch of me as I am tearing into his back with my nails as he draws me closer and closer he starts talking dirty to me and I’m done for.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_"Fuck you're so tight" he grunts with each thrust and smacks her ass._

_"When I get home, I am gonna fucking bend your over the bloody counter and fuck you senseless" he whispers huskily into the phone as she whimpers_

_"Spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling." he purrs as he slips behind her and gingerly begins to ease up one his t shirts to expose her thong covered ass, "Your body is mine tonight."_

_"Is Daddy fucking his princess right and fucking proper like he promised?" he teases with a grunt from every thrust as she mewls underneath him_

_"You wanna ride me like a good girl?" he questions her as he forcefully begins to meet his hips with her own earning sweet little cry of utter contentment_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Naturally he boasts about his ability to make me cum,

 

_"Well aren't you a wanton wee thing"_

_"At this rate you'll cum 5 times before I do"_ and my absolute favorite

_“Looks like daddy fucked his little princess good and proper"_

 GOD that always got me hot, bother and ready for another round. He finishes with a grunt after 2 amazing orgasms of my own and lays on top of me, his head lain happily on my tits. I lay there knowing that if I should I be in the mood to tell em to get off there will be one of two ways he'll react.

 

He'll either laugh as if it's the funniest thing, slap my ass and tell me that he knows how much I enjoy his cock inside me and say that I am just horny wee thing in need of more of it. Or he’ll start some bullshit because he feels I wounded his ego or something, not that he'd ever admit it. And I'll just laugh my ass off on the inside; but, on the outside I play the part of the innocent little sex kitten and pout at him before pulling him down to me. Kissing him, nipping at his ear and tell him about how it makes feel so safe cuddling against his chest. Hence forth reestablishing his manhood as well as my affection for him as he pulls me flushed against his chest and kissed my forehead before I nuzzle my head into his neck and fall asleep.

 

I know my role and what's expected of me. Others might say, I'm Begbie's whore. But, I know better I am the only one aside from himself he'd kill for and of course the one who keeps him from going fucking postal, more than usual.


End file.
